


Teal Heart to White Heart

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Rinko's internal angst is there too, but it's all fluff trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Rinko thought she had smothered her feelings for Sayo... until she became the student council president, having to share even more time with her. That presented a complication solved with an unexpected outcome.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Teal Heart to White Heart

When Rinko got elected for student council president of Hanasakigawa, she already knew one of the people she was going to be working with would be her bandmate, Hikawa Sayo. There was a sense of comfort in that. They have become close friends though all of the experiences they went through with Roselia.

What Rinko did not think would happen was that her old, all but forgotten, crush on her earnest, clumsy, beautiful bandmate, would resurface.

„Shirokane-san, would you please take a look at these files?” Sayo asked from the other end of the large bookshelf. Rinko always saw it as a protection, something that would give her more of a warning if people were to come to the student council room. However, right now, it was hard to think of it as anything but a case that closed in on her every time Sayo asked her something.

„Ah, yes.” Rinko replied and went to pick them up. No matter the pounding in her heart that happened every time Sayo was as much as 100 meters near her, she could act like a normal human being. More or less.

„Thank you. I’ll... look over these... in just a moment. Is that... all for today?”

Sayo nodded, her face set in her usual, severe expression.

„Yes, that should be that. It was a productive day all-in-all, wasn’t it? Cleaning up the paperwork from the budget reassignments to all of the clubs was not easy.”

„True. It should be... easier... from now on... especially with... Ichigaya-san’s help.”

Again, Sayo nodded. There was a slight, momentary change in her stance. Her eyes narrowed as if they were evaluating something, one arm moving to hold the other one. But, before Rinko could ask her about it, Sayo let out a sigh and said:

„She has definitely been a good addition to the student council. Well, then, I have some business to deal with, else I would stay with you until practice with Roselia. Can you sort the remainder of the work for today?”

„Yes... it should... be fine. See you soon... Sayo-san.” Rinko said and waved, returning to her seat afterwards. Sayo stayed for a few moments longer, maybe too long, without saying anything until she eventually left, both Rinko’s alcove and the student council room. It was only then that Rinko could let out a sigh of relief. She was so happy that all of the experience she accumulated as a member of Roselia and as the student council president enabled her to do her job despite such a distraction in her mind. Not that Sayo was ever really a distraction, but her feelings were.

If only she could tell Sayo about those feelings...

After a few minutes, once her heart calmed down, Rinko went back to work. Maybe doing that would help take her mind off things. Maybe.

\--------

Practice didn’t go any better.

For Rinko’s nerves at least. All she could do was engulf herself in the music. Yukina complimented her on that.

And Sayo... was as passionate as ever when it came to playing, and even more attentive than usual when cleaning up. In particular, she helped Rinko take care of the keyboard until it was stored properly.

Was it... No, it couldn’t be.

But Rinko wanted to know.

\---------

Except, she couldn’t just ask.

Not after practice. Not through class. Not through shared student council obligations. Not even Ako offered help, although that was more because Rinko was not ready to try any of her ideas. They weren’t necessarily bad, but were far too boisterous compared to what she could do.

And yet, maybe it was necessary to try. The question was how. Rinko stared at the laptop, tempted to google it.

...

..

.

\---------

Somehow it felt like Sayo was around Rinko more often.

No, it must have been her imagination. But, Sayo went more and more into her alcove even when not strictly necessary. She sat alongside Rinko after practice, taking what used to be Lisa’s spot. Not only that, even during practice, she chatted - chatted! - with her during breaks. And all Rinko could do was to reciprocate those gestures in small ways. A smiley in the text after practice. Helping Sayo with schoolwork or specific practice. Advice, as good as she could give, when it came to Hina.

That was enough. They were closer than before, and that was enough. It had to be. After all, what else could happen?

\----------

„Rin-”

Rinko wasn’t sure if she heard that right. She was engrossed in going through the sheet music for Roselia’s newest song. It wasn’t exactly something she was supposed to do in the student council room, but there was less work to do than usual. Her devotion to Roselia prompted her to study it in full. Maybe she didn’t show just how much she loved Roselia usually, but she _was_ ride or die for it. For them. All of them.

„Shirokane-san?”

Ah. She did mishear earlier. Rinko brought her head up and angled it so she could look towards the end of her alcove.

„Yes, Sayo-san?”

Sayo appeared then at the edge of the alcove. The expression she held - narrow eyes, an arm holding the other - was the same as several days ago. Wait. Now that she thought about it, it wasn’t the first time she saw Sayo act like that. When there was something serious going on, or there was something she had on her mind, Sayo would do the exact same thing. Periodically, she’d tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, as if trying to deflect the focus off of herself.

Like now.

„Could I talk to you about something... important?”

Rinko tilted her head in confusion. There was one thing that came to mind that could be the case, but that couldn’t be the truth. She had to calm down.

„Of course. I’m... always here... to talk about... anything with you... Sayo-san.”

Wait. Was that too forward? Rinko hoped not. She did her best to sound calming and open to conversation. Did she-

„Thank you.” Sayo said, cutting into Rinko’s thoughts. She moved towards Rinko, stopping short at just a respectable distance of a few steps away. It must have been something serious if she was thinking about it so hard. Rinko hoped she could help. Assuming she knew how. Oh no. Better not go down that rabbit hole. She would-

„Has...” Sayo started, biting her lip, „has something changed in how you see me, Shirokane-san?”

 _What_. Rinko’s eyes went wide, her body frozen. It was hard to think with her mind trying to process what Sayo just asked. The question she wanted to be asked the most - in a way - was asked. But also... How?

„I apologize if I’m being too presumptuous.” continued Sayo, her teal eyes looking away. „I am simply not sure how to act now. Since I’ve become more aware of how important relationships are, I’ve done my best to understand everyone I knew. That goes especially for my closest friends. For Roselia.”

Sayo’s voice dropped a tone as she went on. How Rinko noticed it, she wasn’t sure, but it was making her blush all the more.

„And... you, Shirokane-san.”

Was this how it felt to beat the final, still undefeated NFO boss? This heart pumping, hazy feeling, that came solely from Sayo whispering Rinko’s name with more feeling than Rinko ever thought she would.

„Again, I hope I’m not being presumptuous, Shirokane-san, I... I...”

Rinko wanted to say something. That it was okay, that Sayo was right, that maybe... maybe if Rinko was guessing correctly, there was something there. That they could talk about it. Maybe... But... her mouth wasn’t moving. Her brain was yelling, but her mouth wasn’t moving. The only clear thing was Ako’s encouragement shouting over the noise, saying to just go for it! And now! Better now than never!

And, Rinko did. She got up and hugged Sayo, resting her head on Sayo’s shoulder. Sayo stiffened into a board as Rinko enveloped her around the waist, moving a bit so it would be comfortable for the both of them. It didn’t take long - they were about the same height, but slightly different builds, so it only took a bit of shuffling around and trying not to think about the closeness between the two of them. In a way, it was comforting, despite how anxious this should’ve caused Rinko to be. Sayo was so uncharacteristically soft, even if her body was so angular. There was also a slight scent around her. So, she liked to put on perfume too, huh? Though, Rinko didn’t recognize it. Maybe if she smelled more...

That brought Rinko back to her senses. Not only was she perhaps infringing on Sayo’s comfort, she was being weird about it! In her mind, maybe, but it still counted. And Sayo hadn’t returned the hug yet... Oh no. Rinko should probably move away before things got even more awkward. She started doing that and-

Restrained.

That was the point when Sayo’s arms enveloped around her own back. They were harsh, strong, trained from practice at the archery range and guitar. For all that, now that the hug was reciprocated, all Rinko could feel was warmth and safety. So much so that:

„I... like you... Sayo-san.”

Another freeze.

„In... In a romantic way?”

The way she asked it, her breath hitching, made Rinko shiver.

„Yes.” she said and nodded against Sayo’s shoulder. Currently, she was too overloaded to say more than this. It seemed enough since Sayo relaxed against her again.

„Me too. Me too.” Sayo said before laughing for a moment. „Oh, it feels so good to say it. I did not expect that.”

„That... makes two... of us.” Rinko replied before her filter caught up with her. Did it really need to? Apparently not. She was content to let that be said out loud. To let herself be with Sayo like this.

With Sayo at all.

\---------

Later, they disentangled themselves and talked about the newfound understanding of their feelings for each other. It was still a bit awkward to talk about it out loud, not to mention doing anything more than that. The discussion that followed after let them establish some rules about how they were going to handle the whole situation. Dating - that felt so nice to say - under wraps until they were ready to reveal it, how to act in what context. Most importantly... how to act when there was no one around. After all, they should let themselves get accustomed to being together at all. It was such new territory for them that going even so far as kissing should wait.

And they were together! Which was what made Rinko more than happy enough. Her heart demanded some time to adjust anyway. It was perfect.

\----------

Not a week later, they failed when their faces accidentally moved close to each other. Unable to escape the pull from having their lips a paper-thin width away, they kissed. Once, twice. Again and again. And more.

A lot more.

\----------

It didn’t stop.

Not when they were almost caught in a less-tread hallway between classes. Once after practice, when they stayed together to clean up. Several times just as Arisa entered the student council room.

But they didn’t stop, not now. Rinko didn’t want to stop kissing Sayo, nor pushing her downwards into the chair Rinko usually sat in. Trailing with her arms across Sayo’s back under her shirt, the feeling of Sayo’s hands moving through her hair ever so gently. These all-but-stolen kisses set Rinko ablaze in both the good and the bad ways, the uncertainty and fear mixing with want into a frenzy she had never felt for romance before. As strange as she found it herself that she could do this to such a degree, Rinko did her best not to think about it too much.

„Hmm... Ri-Shirokane-sa-san.” Sayo moaned into her mouth as Rinko upped the ante of the kiss. It was hard to think about complicated things too much when there was more Sayo to kiss.

And there was always more.


End file.
